warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Durgan Badashkid
Durgan Badashkid (for some reason, he is usually only referred to by his last name) is the best friend and frequent companion of Joe Momma. The pair of them have a talent for getting into trouble, much to the chagrin of the rest of their guild. Description By human standards, Badashkid would appear to be in his early twenties. He has bright red hair and tanned, leathery skin, and sports a thick beard that is somewhat messy and unkempt, frequently sporting loose bits of food. He has small blue eyes, a large nose and prominent (and rather unfortunate) front teeth, features that his thick beard go some way to hiding. Badashkid's armour and weapons are none to remarkable, seeming to be of average quality. About the nicest thing anyone could say about them is that they're in better shape then Joe's. Personality A charitable person would say that Badashkid was overenthusiastic and easily excitable. A less charitable one would say that he is as dumb as a bag of hammers. He has a very over-inflated opinion of his abilities and how tough he is, especially when drunk (which is often). Badashkid seems to be very bad at listening people, taking suggestions and following orders, instead he likes to run off and do his own thing, regardless of the situation. He doesn't seem to like Night Elves in particular, but that simply could be because they're so tall. Despite these shortcomings, Badashkid gets along well with Joe Momma; the two of them enjoy going drinking together. History Durgan Badashkid was born in Thelsamar, and lead most of his early life in Loch Modan and Dun Morogh. From an early age, he had a love of two things; fighting and drinking. He trained as a warrior, showing an amazing capacity for taking damage and consuming incredible amounts of alcohol. He spent several months fighting Troggs and Trolls in Dun Morogh before moving down to Elwynn forest for a change of pace. It was there that he met Joe Momma, the two forming a firm friendship. It was during this time that the pair of them were approached by Rastenkeinen Darkweaver, a human mage and leader of an adventuring guild. The man was looking for extra volunteers for an attack on an Orc-held keep on the Redridge border. Joe and Badashkid agreed, becoming the newest members of the Dragon Warriors. However, the attack on the keep was unsuccessful; the Orcs came in greater numbers then expected and managed to cut off and surround the party, which had fallen victim to an unusually brutal pit trap. Only three members of the Dragon Warriors survived; Joe, Badashkid and the guild's second in command, Cheery Flamethrower. As Cheery worked to rebuild the guild, Joe and Badashkid acted as independent adventurers. The pair of them took part in an ill-conceived attack on the Deadmines, Badashkid running into battle ahead of the rest of the party, and managing to get himself stuck in a foutnain in the Moonbrook town square. The members of the party were forced to retreat, regrouping at the Moonbrook graveyard, battered but still alive. At that point, the other members of the party (wisely) decided to abandon the attack, leaving Joe and Badashkid behind. Undeterred, the pair of them returned to the Dragon Warriors, ready for new adventures in mindless violence. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Dwarf category:Warrior category:Dragon Warriors Category:Invt Pls category:Articles by Darthfish